Liberando deseos
by LunaHHr
Summary: Del único capítulo de "Deseos Reprimidos" quise hacer una historia previa a esa, y ¿por qué no? un "después". Acompañen a Hermione a tratar de decidir entre lo que debería hacer, seguir sus deseos, su corazón o lo que es mejor para sus hijos y Ron. ¿Qué es lo que hará?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruten_ _de la historia como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

* * *

 **El beso curioso**

 **Capítulo** **I** : _Arrojados_ _a la tentación_

Harry escribía con concentración un oficio que su jefe le había pedido para la semana siguiente, pero en realidad adelantaba el trabajo para que pudiera tener todo el fin de semana con su esposa Ginny. Los chicos estaban en el Colegio y la pelirroja le había dicho al fin que tendría unos cuantos días libres, y, por supuesto, no quería descuidar ni el trabajo ni a su esposa. Estaba firmando unos cuantos papeles, ya listo para terminar y sumergirse en las ideas de lo que tenía preparado para recuperar la llama de pasión que se había ido perdiendo en su matrimonio desde hace meses cuando un silbido llamó su atención. Alzó la vista con rapidez para encontrarse con un vociferador entrar por la rendija de su puerta, con un lazo rojo y el muy conocido perfume de su esposa. Rápidamente, lo tomó para abrirlo y escucharlo con atención.

 _"Harry, cariño, me han llamado del Periódico para comunicarme que me tendré que quedar unos días más en Hungría debido a los partidos de las semifinales para la Gran Copa de Quidditch. Sé que he dicho que nos pasariamos todo el fin de semana juntos, pero esto es importante para mi carrera. Discúlpame, te lo compensaré._

 _Ah, ¿por qué no haces algo con Hermione y Ron? Hace mucho que no hacen algo divertido._

 _Te amo, y lo siento._

 _Besitos."_

Escuchó todo con atención, con las cejas fruncidas y un poco mosqueado. Ni siquiera sonrió como hubiera hecho en otra ocasión al escuchar los besos que le mandó que la hacían parecerse a una colegiala.

Suspiró y aporreó las manos contra su escritorio. No era la primera vez que la pelirroja le hacía algo así, y en cierto sentido, ya lo estaba hartando y cansando. No quería verse machista ni egoísta, y por eso había dejado que escogiera esa alocada carrera de corresponsal en los partidos de Quidditch. Nunca le dijo nada cuando hasta sacrificó pasar unos meses más con sus hijos cuando estos nacieron debido a su carrera. Y sí, ella había dejado de trabajar los primeros años de sus hijos, pero Harry se dio cuenta de lo muy desdichada que era. No soportaba verla así, pero Harry tampoco merecía estar solo durante varias noches preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su esposa.

Guardó todo sin ganas. Negándose la posibilidad de ir a su casa para encontrarla vacía. La idea de ir a un bar sonaba realmente tentadora, aunque igual Ginny había mencionado que hiciera algo con Ron y Hermione. No estaría tan mal... quizá invitaría a Ron a un bar y tomar unas cuantas copas... bueno, aunque no podría hablarle de sus problemas con su esposa porque, por Merlín, era su "hermanita". A veces, odiaba que fuera así.

Por otro lado, la idea de invitar a Hermione sonaba mucho más tentadora que la idea de invitar a Ron, pero de seguro estaba muy ocupada con eso de la abolición de decretos injustos contra los Elfos Domésticos u otras criaturas mágicas que son tratadas injustamente, eso añadiendo que su carrera también iba viento en pompa y muy pronto la ascenderían a un cargo más importante. Ella, a diferencia de Ginny, nunca dejó de trabajar ni cuando tuvo a sus hijos, y eso no fue impedimento para que creara ese vínculo especial que se tiene con los bebés. Harry jamás preguntó cómo le hizo. Supuso que algún día le preguntaría.

Su escritorio era un desastre a simple vista, pero él sabía dónde tenía todo. Para él, ese caos tenía un orden específico. Con un suspiro, se decidió que iría a casa de Ron y Hermione, y que ahí decidiría qué hacer. Estaba tomando su abrigo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.  
—Harry— saludó la castaña con voz apenada—¿ya te ibas?  
Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
—Justo iba para tu casa—admitió terminando de ponerse su abrigo, alcanzando a la castaña y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, aspirando su característico aroma.  
—Venía a invitarte a que fuéramos por algo de tomar o cenar.  
Él asintió de inmediato.  
—¿En tu casa? ¿O te apetece mejor un restaurante?  
Ella sopesó la idea. La verdad es que estaba algo cansada, no quería tener que preparar algo laborioso. Y como si Harry le leyera la mente, sonrió diciéndole:  
—Podemos ordenar algo para comer. ¿Qué crees que quiera comer Ron?  
La castaña suspiró pesadamente, acomodando su maletín solo por hacer algo. Ambos caminaban por los casi vacíos pasillos del Ministerio, yendo en busca de una chimenea que los llevara a casa.  
—Ron no está en casa. —respondió algo mosqueada, imitando el gesto de Harry cuando se enteró que Ginny lo dejaba solo una noche más.—Nuevamente se tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos por algo de la transportación de _Sortilegios_ _Weasley_.—explicó haciendo una mueca.  
Harry la entendió bastante.  
—En ese caso, —musitó—mejor vayamos a mi casa.

Ambos se metieron a la chimenea, para luego sentir el ya común jalón desde el centro del estómago que los hacía sentir cierto vértigo y que los llevaría hasta casa de Harry.

Hermione se quitó su chaqueta, poniéndola en el porta abrigos, para dejar sus cosas cerca de la sala de su mejor amigo. Harry lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, desanudarse la corbata, tirar por ahí su abrigo y arremangarse las mangas. Fue hacia el estante de bebidas y se sirvió un Whisky de Fuego, dejando de lado esa forma de ser suya tan servicial con su amiga. Observó de reojo que Hermione tomaba su abrigo para colgarlo junto al de ella, y que ponía sus zapatos en un rincón. Rodó los ojos ante su obsesión con el orden, pero también sonrió con ternura.

—¿Y Ginny?—preguntó la castaña con las cejas fruncidas mientras observaba alrededor, como si esperara que saliera en cualquier momento. Creyó que Harry la había llevado ahí para que los tres comieran juntos.

—En Hungría. —respondió secamente, tirándose sin miramientos en el sofá. Observó que su amiga hacía lo mismo, pero con más cuidado en el sofá más largo que tenía frente a él.—¿Qué se te antoja cenar?

—¿Por eso estás así? —respondió con otra pregunta, entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha y analizando el rostro de su amigo. —Estamos en las mismas. —dijo después de un rato de que no obtuviera respuesta por parte del azabache. —Supongo que lo merecemos, ya que cuando ellos tienen tiempo, nosotros no.—dijo con ironía amarga, recostandose en el sofá y mirando el techo.—En realidad, no tengo mucha hambre, sólo no me apetecía llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía.

Ese hecho hizo que Harry fijara su vista en ella. La observó con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de lo atractiva que era, de lo guapa que se había puesto con el pasar del tiempo. Había cerrado los ojos así que eso le permitió que la pudiera mirar sin pena alguna. Respiraba de manera acompasada, haciendo que la blusa blanca de botones que traía subiera y bajara junto a sus pechos. Su piel blanca, casi lechosa y de marfil lucía increíble en contraste de la luz de la chimenea que tenía en su casa. Sus cabellos castaños le caían alrededor de su rostro, sedosos y muy diferentes a como los tenía en Hogwarts. Sus labios... Merlín, qué labios. ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado en esos labios? Se veían tan suaves, tan apetitosos, tan mordisqueables...

¡Lo que daría por probarlos!

¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando su vaso de Whisky de fuego en la mesa, culpando de todos esos pensamientos al alcohol. Por supuesto que no iba a besarla... no quería. Era el alcohol que le estaba nublando la razón. Sí, era eso. Porque ellos dos eran como hermanos, no había cabida para lo que acababa de pensar... ¿o sí?

 _Exacto_ , dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, si son como hermanos, ¿que podría salir mal de un beso?

—Hermione, ¿alguna vez te has planteado la idea de besarme?

Se arrepintió en seguida, golpeándose la cabeza mentalmente, pero luciendo serio en el exterior esperando una respuesta. La vio abrir los ojos con cautela, para ver si bromeaba o la pregunta había sido seria.

—Ninguno de nosotros está soltero. —fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, pero la verdad es que sí se lo había planteado hace unos cuantos años atrás cuando estuvo en el colegio, pero para ese entonces hubiera besado hasta Fred.

—Pregunté mal, más bien, ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió o pasó por la cabeza qué sería darnos un beso?

Se encogió de hombros, nerviosa por el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

—En nuestros años en Hogwarts, quizá.

—¿Y por que nunca lo hiciste?—preguntó casi ofendido, tomando de golpe lo que quedaba de su bebida, sirviéndose un poco más a él y sacó otro vaso para su amiga. Acercándose a ella para dejarse caer a su lado.

—Porque sabía que Ginny te quería, porque me gustaba Ron, porque te gustaba Cho, porque somos como hermanos... —explicó desconcertada mientras tomaba la bebida que Harry le ofreció y tomaba un poco, haciendo una mueca ante la quemazón en su garganta debido al alcohol—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirándola de reojo y aspirando ese aroma tan suyo que siempre le gustó: vainilla.

—¿Y no quieres quitarte esa duda de la cabeza?—preguntó cómo si nada, bebiendo un poco más de su bebida.

Hermione se separó un poco para observar a su amigo, las cejas fruncidas y mirada extraña.

—¿Lo haces porque te sientes despechado de que Ginny escogiera su trabajo? Porque déjame decirte que eso es muy injusto y machista de tu parte...

—Lo quiero hacer simplemente porque me dio curiosidad, Hermione—la cortó antes de que lo que le decía tomara sentido en su cabeza que comenzaba a perder coherencia poco a poco—Tú misma lo has dicho, ¡somos como hermanos! Probablemente después de hacerlo querramos vomitar—bromeó, ganándose una risita por parte de su amiga.

—Estás demente, Harry, pero de acuerdo. —suspiró y el azabache quería abrir la boca sorprendido pero temió que eso acobardara a su amiga. —Ahora que lo has mencionado no podré quitármelo de la cabeza.

Harry tomó de lo último que quedaba en su bebida y vio a su amiga beber lo que le faltaba de un solo trago, y cuando vio que lo tragó la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente.

—Si te gusta no se podrá repetir—bromeó con la valentía que el alcohol le había infundido. Luego, miró los labios de su amiga y se acercó con lentitud.

—Harry...—susurró Hermione cuando pensó que sería mala idea, pero sus quejas se vieron opacadas con los labios de Harry y su sabor a licor.

Posó una de sus manos en su mejilla, y luego la llevó hacia su cuello para que pudiera profundizar el beso, ladeando la cabeza un poco para pedirle permiso con la lengua y maravillándose cuando ella le accedió el paso. Sintió sus delicadas manos alrededor suyo, y eso fue incentivo para que se acercara más a ella y le pusiera más pasión al beso. Fueron los gemidos de ambos después de unos minutos largos lo que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
Abrieron los ojos poco a poco, para después abrirlos con alarma por lo que acababa de pasar. Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente, soltándose del agarre provocador que Harry ya tenía en ella. Le dio la espalda, mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

—Supongo que no era lo que esperabas—susurró Harry desde su lugar. —Discúlpame—volvió a susurrar mientras se servía otro vaso de licor.

Hermione se tocó los labios, recordando las sensaciones que había tenido. Ya llevaba unos meses en los que no se sentía así de bien, así de... excitada. ¡Y por un simple beso!

—En mi defensa, ha sido tu culpa...—murmuró Harry algo mareado por haberse tomado de golpe ese vaso—De haber sabido que besas así de bien lo hubiera hecho muchísimo antes.

Hermione sabía que el alcohol estaba hablando por él, pero eso significaba que una parte de Harry deseaba besarla nuevamente... tanto o más como ella quería. Miró a Harry nuevamente, y él le devolvió una mirada que preguntaba: _¿Qué esperas?_ Y eso fue lo único que ella necesitó para lanzarle al regazo de su mejor amigo, sin importarle que el resto de la bebida se hubiera caído en la alfombra elegante y blanca de su sala. Se puso a horcajadas de él, dando un respingo cuando sintió sus manos apretando con fuerza sus glúteos.

—Esto no está pasando—dijo entre besos—Y sin duda no se repetirá. No está pasando.

—Entonces, hay que hacerlo bien para que no tengamos que repetirlo y perfeccionarlo.

Hermione rió, besándolo con furia y desenfreno. Sintiéndose una diosa ante sus ojos y la mujer más segura de sí misma. Dejó que le quitara la blusa, y ella le quitó la camisa, desabrochó su cinturón y tomó la varita de Harry para hacer el hechizo anticonceptivo en ambos. Sintió los labios de Harry en su senos, sintió que se los succionara y lamiera a su antojo, ella se arqueó cegada del placer. Se levantó un poco para que pudiera quitarle la pantie, subiendo hasta su cintura su falda negra, y pegó un salto que resultó certero cuando sintió los dos dedos de Harry en su centro. Se meneó en su mano, mordiéndose los labios provocativamente y gimiendo en su oído. Y es que, escuchar los gruñidos de Harry solo aumentaba su placer, y cuando al fin pudo quitarle su bóxer y sentir su miembro duro piel contra piel sintió que no iba aguantar mucho.

—Hazlo ya—suplicó en su oído, perdiéndose una sonrisa satisfecha de su aliado que la miraba maravillado.

Harry se enterró en ella hasta el fondo de una sola estocada, escuchando el grito desgarrador de la castaña bañado de puro placer. Ella comenzó a cabalgarlo, y sus senos saltaban justo frente a sus ojos, y eso lo volvía loco. Hermione cerraba sus paredes de cuando en cuando, y eso lo hacía gemir; gemir su nombre, gemir y suplicar para que lo hiciera nuevamente. Tocó uno de los pezones de la chica mientras que con la otra mano la ayudaba a marcar el ritmo sosteniéndola de la cintura. En ese momento sólo existían ellos dos. Y Harry se tuvo que admitir así mismo que nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo como en ese momento, se había sumergido en un inmenso limbo del cual no quería salir. Volteó a Hermione para que ella quedara acostada, y él comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente, encantado cuando sintió que ella se arqueaba para generar más fricción entre sus cuerpos que ya estaban sudados. Sentía que pronto se vendría en ella, y esa idea lo volvía loco, pero antes tenía que hacer que ella se viniera. Llevó una mano a su centro, y mientras salía y entraba de ella le susurraba lo mucho que necesitaba que se viniera para él.

—Oh, por Merlín—gritó ella cuando alcanzó su orgasmo y tembló de pies a cabeza.

Harry se desmoronó unos segundos después de alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Respiró trabajosamente del cuello de la chica, pero con una satisfacción que no sentía desde hacía meses.

—No fue Merlín—dijo él en voz entrecortada pero una amplia sonrisa—He sido yo—bromeó, y se ganó un manotazo ligero en su espalda y después escuchó unas risitas... Risitas que se apagaron después de unos segundos y que ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Habían sucumbido ante la tentación.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

 **Notas** **de la autora:** Es mi disculpa por estar desaparecida. Y, también, mi disculpa a todas esas shippers de Harry y Hermione que sufrieron cuando escribí " _Infiel_ "

Sólo... _disfruten_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

* * *

El beso curioso

 **Capítulo II** : _Olvidemos lo que pasó o... no._

Hermione se vistió con rapidez, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la culpa hirviéndole todo el cuerpo. No miró a los ojos de su amigo en ningún momento. Buscaba su pantie por todo el lugar cuando él se la tendió. Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron aún más rojas de ser posible.

—Dime que no hemos destruido nuestra amistad—imploró Harry, alejando su pantie de la castaña hasta que le respondiera y mirara a los ojos.

—No—aceptó insegura—pero hemos...

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Nada pasó aquí, Hermione. Olvidémoslo.

Ella asintió ante la mirada necesitada de su mejor amigo.

—Pero creo que lo mejor sería no vernos por unos días.

Eso le sacudió el mundo. ¿Estar sin ella? En la mente de Harry todo había tomado un panorama completamente diferente al que tenía esa mañana cuando se levantó para ir al trabajo. ¿Cómo podía ella insinuar que no se verían? ¿Estaba loca? Pero por supuesto que no lo estaba... como siempre, era la voz de la razón, de la sensatez y de lo que era correcto. La odió por ello. Sin embargo, verla despeinada, con las mejillas coloradas y a medio vestir aumentó sus ganas de tenerla en sus brazos aunque sea una vez más.

—Podríamos pasar el fin de semana juntos—inquirió con voz inocente, aferrándose a lo que sea para que ella aceptara.

Hermione lo miró con ojos envenenados.

—Aceptemos el hecho de que hemos tenido química en el sexo, —rodó los ojos como si nada—no significa que vayamos a dejar a nuestras parejas, —dijo tomándola por los hombros—¿Acaso quieres pasarte un fin de semana sola? ¿Otra vez?

Hermione se mordió el labio. No quería estar sola, pero tampoco le encantaba la idea de engañar a su marido con su mejor amigo. Estaba en una encrucijada.

—Sé lo que piensas, pero no tenemos por qué preocuparnos de nada de esto hasta el lunes. —la tomó del cuello, masajeando luego sus hombros y mirándola con segundas intenciones.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó ella mirándolo casi con aberración, pero odiándose así misma porque sabía en el fondo que estaba igual que él.

—Creo que si no nos quitamos todas estas ganas que tenemos ahora que podamos luego no podremos, y será más complicado.

Hermione lo miró enojada. Enojada porque era retorcido lo que decía, porque encontraba lógica a sus palabras y porque moría por repetir lo que acababa de pasar.

—No te vayas—pidió mientras se acercaba a sus labios—No me dejes esta noche. Si quieres no hacemos nada, pero, por favor...

Hermione suspiró, rendida ante sus peticiones. Ella tampoco quería estar sola. Estaba harta de estar sola.

—¿Podemos hacer algo para cenar?

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Claro que sí.

Y sin poder evitarlo la escaneó otra vez. Le tiró su pantie y rió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

 **...**

Hermione abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, muda por el placer que la lengua de Harry le estaba proporcionando en su centro. Llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos de él y de manera brusca trató de marcar el paso, pero no era necesario porque él sabía justo como ella lo quería y necesitaba. Gimió, tembló y gruñó cuando llegó a su clímax después de un rato. Vislumbró la sonrisa ladina de Harry y eso la excitó. Era demasiado varonil, era demasiado atractivo y también era demasiado bueno en la cama. Lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo con una fogosidad que no sabía que tenía en su personalidad. Sintió como él la tomaba de sus glúteos y la subía nuevamente al sofá para luego embestirla sin previo aviso.

—Oh, demonios—gimió Harry en su primera estocada por lo estrecha que ella se sentía. La miró hacer muecas, fruncir las cejas y abrir la boca para formar la letra "o". Se acercó a sus labios para morderlos con algo de dificultad debido a los movimientos que ejercía de pelvis a pelvis produciendo un sonido realmente excitador para ellos. Sus pieles sudaban, chocaban entre sí, gemían, respiraban con dificultad.

Todo el fin de semana se la pasaron en esa sala. Ninguno dijo nada sobre ir a una habitación, ni siquiera la de los invitados. Y es que quizá era porque ambos se sentían demasiado culpables cuando dejaban de tener relaciones. Y por ello, sólo comían, tenían sexo y no hablaron de nada por primera vez en muchos años de amistad.

Hermione se vistió con la misma ropa que tenía desde el viernes por la noche. Era domingo y Ron llegaba en unas cuantas horas. Se sentía realmente mal, y lo que menos quería ahora era ver a su marido. ¿Con qué cara lo vería? No tenía excusa. Era una basura.

—Hermione—la llamó Harry, tendiéndole sus zapatos con mirada temerosa—¿Estamos bien?

Lo miró, recordando los gritos que había pegado cuando él la penetraba en el sofá que estaba detrás suyo. Por Merlin, ¡nunca estarían bien después de lo que habían hecho!  
—Sí—mintió poco convincente y Harry la tomó de la barbilla.  
—Sólo pasó. —le aseguró—Ambos lo olvidaremos, no estoy orgulloso, es verdad, pero tampoco estoy arrepentido y ni creo que seas la culpable de lo sucedido. Yo te orillé a ello.

La castaña suspiró, fingiendo que se relajaba con sus palabras, pero no ¿cómo podría? ¡Le había sido infiel a su marido!

—No volverá a pasar—la tomó en brazos—Perdona si mi actitud te asusta o si te hace creer que le he sido infiel a mi esposa con mas personas por lo "normal" que estoy tomando esta situación... —le explicó mientras besaba su coronilla—pero contigo...

—Cállate, Harry—lo interrumpió—No digas nada más. Si quieres que nuestra amistad continúe como si nada hubiera pasado limítate a callarte y tratarme como siempre has hecho—le pidió con voz firme y deshaciendo su abrazo.

—De acuerdo—asintió con la cabeza, separándose de ella y yendo hacia su habitación.—Espero verte pronto, es decir, verlos pronto. Y te prometo que no volveré a tocarte o insinuarte nada—carraspeó, optando por mejor irse a su estudio.

Hermione suspiró y entró a la chimenea para irse a su casa.

Cuando llegó, fue directamente a su baño para tomar una muy buena ducha. Llorando en la regadera por lo que había hecho mientras las gotas frías caían por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan mal, se sentía tan enferma... se sentía tan desdichada por desear tanto al mejor amigo de su marido. Al marido de su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo pudieron ambos hacer eso? ¡Y les había resultado tan fácil! Una inocente pregunta, una inocente situación... Hasta le sorprendió que ambos no hubieran caído ante la tentación muchísimo antes. Las señales habían estado ahí siempre. Esas miraditas que Harry le mandaba cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, las bromas que luego él hacía cuando estaban a solas, los halagos desmesurados que él le dijo una vez cuando hace mucho tiempo se fueron de camping y había usado por primera vez un bikini. Y ni qué decir de ella, tampoco había sido una perita en dulce... también se había descubierto así misma viéndolo más de lo debido, arrugando la nariz al ver cómo besaba con tanta pasión a Ginny, ver su masculinidad en cuanto a su desempeño laboral... Observándolo más de lo debido en los entrenamientos que los Aurores tenían en el Ministerio.

Estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar otra vez cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Se lavó la cara muy bien y pronto escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras para luego entrar a su habitación.

—¿Ron? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó mientras escuchaba de fondo el agua caer, agarrando la cortina del baño para asomarse. Escuchó que alguien se detenía frente a la puerta del baño y sostuvo el aire ante la expectativa.

—¡Estoy que no me aguanto! —casi gritó Ron mientras se quitaba el cinturón, y se bajaba los pantalones.  
Hermione se sintió peor al esperar ver a otra persona ahí.

—¡Oh, no, Ronald!—se quejó ella cuando lo escuchó tirarse uno. Salió despavorida del baño con la toalla cubriéndole medio cuerpo.

—¡Yo también te extrañé, cariño!—dijo con esfuerzo, pero divertido de molestar un poco a la castaña.

Hermione cerró la puerta con fuerza, y sin muchas ganas de quedarse en la misma habitación que su marido, tomó una bata de seda casi transparente y sin secarse el cabello se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar para ella y Ron.

Iba distraída pensando en qué podría cocinar cuando pegó el salto de su vida, casi cayéndose de espaldas.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó un Harry con ojos alarmados, tomándola de la cintura para que no se cayera.

La castaña no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí parado en la sala observando hacia la nada.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—fue lo primero que le preguntó, soltándole de su agarre.

—Ron me invitó a cenar con ustedes porque supo que Ginny no llegará hasta dentro de una semana más.

Hermione alzó las cejas, calmándose un poco.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Yo lamento verte así y no poder tomarte aquí y ahora—siseó entre dientes, con ojos nublados por lujuria. La tomó de la barbilla para besarla, pero ella se alejó ágilmente.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¡Mi marido está aquí!—murmuró con ojos desmesurados—¡Tú mejor amigo!

Harry se acercó lo que ella se había alejado.

—Marido que prefirió ir a verme a mi en cuanto llegó para invitarme a cenar en vez de llegar y hacerte el amor como se debe después de no haberse visto tanto tiempo—contestó él en su mismo tono.

Hermione le dio la espalda para irse a la cocina.

—No voy a tener esta discusión contigo—dijo mientras que con su varita conjuraba una bata más gruesa para ponerse encima. Se la puso frente a él, viendo como apoyaba sus codos en el desayunado que tenía ahí y mirándola como un depredador. Tembló y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

—¿En qué te ayudo?—preguntó con un suspiro rendido el azabache.

—Podrías irte de mi casa.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba por detrás para darle el plato que no alcanzaba de la alacena, haciendo que su miembro topara con su trasero, robándole un jadeó.

—Dijimos que actuaríamos con naturalidad.

—¡Dijimos que no volverías a insinuar nada!

—¿A caso es mi culpa que te veas tan jodidamente sensual? Hermione, tu cuerpo me grita que lo tome—murmuró mientras llevaba una de sus manos al centro de la chica por encima de sus ropas. Vio cómo apoyaba ambas manos en las orillas del lugar donde acomodaban los platos.

—Harry, —trató de que sonara a una queja molesta pero sonó a un gemido suplicante.

—¿Sí?—preguntó bajito mientras que ágilmente quitaba la ropa y metía un dedo en su centro.

—Ayúdame friendo la carne, por favor.

Harry metió otro dedo más y bombeó con rapidez, haciendo que ella se arqueara y pegara su trasero a su miembro que ya estaba más duro que una roca.

—¿Algo más?

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios con fuerza para no emitir ningún ruido, agarrando con fuerza las losetas de su cocina para no gritar que lo hiciera más rápido, más fuerte... y él estaba a punto de agregar otro dedo cuando escucharon que Ron bajaba por las escaleras.

Ambos se separaron como alma que lleva el diablo, yéndose por esquinas opuestas.

—¡Lávate las manos, Harry!—dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

Ron rió ante ese comentario, y se encogió de hombros al escuchar a su esposa. Harry se fue al lavamanos que estaba junto a ella con una sonrisa ladina.  
—Te juro que voy a terminar lo que empecé—susurró tan quedito como pudo, observando feliz como ella se erizaba y trataba de ignorarlo a toda costa.  
—¿Y qué comeremos?—preguntó Ron, sentándose detrás del desayunador y comiendo un plátano.

—Carne, ensalada y spaghettis—respondió Hermione mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar todos los ingredientes. Harry se movía a la par de ella.

—Vaya, qué bien, muero de hambre.—se quejó Ron, no extrañándose por que Harry ayudara a Hermione en la concina. Era algo que a veces hacían.

—¿Y cómo te fue en las expediciones?—preguntó su esposa mientras sacaba los tomates y comenzaba a cortarlos.

—Bien, pero creo que este fin de semana también tengo que viajar—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras dejaba a un lado la cáscara del plátano. No atreviéndose a mirar a su mujer.

—Haré como que no dijiste eso, cariño—sentenció ella mientras cortaba el último tomate con algo más de fuerza, ganándose una mirada de Harry de advertencia.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Harry miró a Ron con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Y al menos las ventas son buenas?

—Demasiado buenas—admitió él con una sonrisa triunfante—Lo que no me agrada es que tendremos que hacer un acuerdo con Draco Malfoy.

—Oh, ¿por qué?—preguntó ella interesada, poniendo en su licuadora los tomates.

—Porque los Malfoy han sido desde siempre los mejores en cuanto a los negocios, y según los gemelos nos convendría demasiado hacer como un convenio con ellos.

—Si quieres yo puedo hablar con Malfoy—sugirió Hermione, chupándose el dedo que tenía manchado de tomate, ignorante a la mirada de pocos amigos que le dirigían los dos chicos.

—De ninguna manera—sentenció Harry, ganándose una mirada aprobatoria por parte del pelirrojo.

Fue el tono de Harry que hizo que ella los mirara. Frunció el ceño, indignada.

—No sé si sepan pero Malfoy y yo hemos tenido una evolución en nuestra relación de odio-intolerancia. Incluso se podría decir que somos amigos.

Ron bufó molesto, y Harry la miró enojado.

—Pues haz lo que quieras—murmuró el azabache.

Ron, por otro lado, se quedó pensativo sin mirar nada en particular. Quizá pensando en las posibilidades de que su esposa hablara con él, la verdad no quería hacerlo él mismo.

—Aunque bueno, —dijo luego de un rato—que firmara un contrato con los Malfoy disminuiría notablemente mis viajes a otros países.

Hermione sonrió.

—Entonces, es un hecho. ¡Hablaré con él apenas lo vea!

Ron se levantó del lugar y fue directo a abrazar a su esposa, acorralándola contra el lavamanos y casi junto a Harry.

—No sabes lo mucho que te amo, Hermione—le dijo mientras besaba su nariz—Siempre me salvas el pellejo.

—Lo sé—rió algo incómoda la chica, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que no quería que su marido la abrazara porque su ahora y nuevo amante estaba ahí.

—Te juro que te compensaré al rato—dijo juguetonamente mientras besaba su cuello.

—¡Ronald! —lo regañó ella.

—¿Alguien quiere vino?—preguntó Harry alejándose de ellos y yendo hacia el mini bar que tenían.

—¡Yo quiero Whisky de Fuego!—pidió Ron, besando rápidamente a su esposa y alejándose de ahí. Le dio la espalda a ambos, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _Por Godric_ , se lamentó la chica.

 **...**

Hermione miró con enojo a Harry, quien lucia una sonrisa traviesa al otro lado de la mesa. Se las había ingeniado para que su pie llegara a su pierna y acariciarla.  
—¡Es una estúpidez e injusticia que mi equipo de Quidditch no esté anotando tanto como antes!—se quejó Ron mientras se servía otro Whisky de Fuego.

Hermione conjuró un hechizo para que los platos flotaran y se fueran hacia la cocina.

—¡Ginny no ha querido darme un tiempo para hablar con ellos! ¿A que es una egoísta? ¡Solamente quiere su atención para ella solita!—comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Ron nunca había sido bueno para tomar ya que con muy pocas copas quedaba borracho, y prontamente inconsciente.

—Cariño, vamos a la cama. —sugirió ella con paciencia.

Ron la miró enojado.

—Vete tu, ¡yo me quedo a platicar con Harry! ¡Hace mucho que no lo veo!

La castaña quiso matarlo. ¡Ella era su esposa, maldita sea! Sí, lo había engañado, pero carajo... ¡A eso se refería con que ya no era lo mismo! ¡Ella necesitaba atención también!

—Ron, —habló Harry al ver la mirada cristalizada de su mejor amiga—quizá lo mejor sería dejar esta velada para otro día.

Ron negó con la cabeza demasiado rápido que se mareó. Poniéndose de otro color, y mejor apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa. Harry miró a su amigo, le movió un par de veces el hombro y luego miró a Hermione.

—Se quedó dormido—murmuró el ojiverde.

La castaña se paró del lugar con las cejas fruncidas, yéndose a la cocina para aplicar el hechizo lavaplatos. Sintió a Harry abrazarla por la espalda y besarle el cuello, se alejó con brusquedad.

—¡Tú lo has puesto borracho a propósito! —murmuró enojada, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.  
Harry abrió la boca enojando y frunciendo las cejas.

—¿A caso le apunté con mi varita y lo obligué a tomar?—preguntó enojado, acercándose a ella con lentitud.

Ella exhaló el aire que sostenía y se acercó al pecho del chico, sintiéndose sumamente reconfortada cuando él la abrazó y acarició con cariño.

—¿Me hace una peor persona alegrarme de que haya dicho en pocas palabras que prefiere ver a otra persona antes que a su esposa? ¿Y así poder acostarme contigo las veces que yo quiera?

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron mientras la besaba, importándole muy poco que Ron estuviera al otro lado del lugar, separándolos solamente una puerta sin seguro.

—Me ha pasado lo mismo cuando me enteré que Ginny no vendrá hasta quién sabe cuándo.

—Qué retorcidos estamos, Harry—susurró ella con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

—Shh, la clave de esto es no pensar. Lo he pesando desde que dejaste mi casa—confesó, haciendo reír a Hermione con la ironía.

—Habíamos dicho que olvidaríamos lo qué pasó...—dijo ella, pero Harry la interrumpió besándola con fiereza— o no—dijo entre besos.

—Aún no es lunes.

—Pero falta poco.

—Entonces, hay que aprovecharlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y eso lo volvió loco.

—Podrías invitarme a dormir—sugirió—en la habitación de huéspedes.

—Lleva a Ron a mi habitación, iré a preparar la de los invitados.—ordenó.

Y Harry sabía quién iba a dormir solo esa noche, y estaba seguro que no seria él.

Luna **HHr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruten_ _de la historia como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

* * *

El beso curioso  
 **Capítulo III** : _A_ _escondidas todo es mejor_

Había pasado una semana desde el último encuentro que había tenido la joven pareja de amantes. Luego de ello, cada uno se había ocupado en sus respectivos trabajos y tenían muchas cosas pendientes por hacer. Y cuando uno quería visitar al otro, aparecía algo o alguien que les impedía verse.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesita de su cocina, soplando distraídamente su café mientras que con el dedo hacía que la cuchara se moviera sin tocarla. Se suponía que Ginny iba a llegar en unos cuantos minutos, y no sabía cómo iba a mirarla sin sentirse miserable. Su mente traicionera lo llevó a esos días con Hermione, y sintió algo duro entre sus piernas. Por Merlín, es que... Desde ese día que la había visto en bikini no la había podido sacar de su mente. Todos esos pensamientos, deseos y fantasías las había reprimido a lo largo de los años. Y sí, la falta de sexo con su esposa había hecho mella en él. Sí, se había sentido despechado en ese sentido, pero fue solo una excusa a sus anteriores intenciones.

Escuchó ruidos en la puerta principal, tensándose de inmediato.

—¿Harry? —escuchó que lo llamara la pelirroja.

—En la cocina—respondió en voz media alta, tomando un sorbo de su bebida humeante.

Ginny llegó luciendo un semblante cansado, ojeroso y algo enojado.

—Los trasladores eran un desastre—fue lo primero que dijo cuando llegó a la cocina, tomando el café de su esposo y bebiéndolo como si estuviera templado—Necesito más de esto, ¿preparaste más?

Harry apuntó el lugar donde había más café. Observó que su esposa se dirigía para sacar una taza más, devolviéndole la suya a Harry.

—Tengo que redactar muchos informes—le contó mientras tomaba asiento—¿Has recibido cartas de los chicos?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
—Albus está teniendo problemas con el Quidditch.  
Ginny arrugó la frente.

—James es el más popular de su generación por ser el más problemático. McGonagall ya no sabe qué castigo ponerle para hacerlo entender—suspiró—Y Lily logró entrar al equipo de Quidditch.

Ginny sonrió.

—No me sorprende que James sea tan problemático—le lanzó una mirada insinuante a su esposo.—Pero creo que sería bueno que para Navidad interviniéramos en ese comportamiento.

Harry alzó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Sí pasarás las festividades con nosotros?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—No empieces. No ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Debo agendar una cita para hablar de nuestros problemas con mi propia esposa entonces?

Ginny se levantó de la mesa, indispuesta a seguir esa conversación.

—Iré a ver a mis padres en media hora. ¿Me acompañas?

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ron y Hermione también estarán ahí.—dijo mientras se servía más café, ignorando el nuevo semblante de su marido.—Bueno, en realidad creo que todos estarán presentes. Es una cena familiar.

Harry tuvo que despejar las ideas descabelladas que se le vinieron a la mente en cuanto escuchó que la castaña estaría ahí.

—Sí—dijo finalmente.—Me parece bien.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Ron me comentó que Hermione no ha dejado que la toque desde que llegó porque se emborrachó el día que fuiste a cenar con ellos.

El azabache se tensó de inmediato, tratando de parecer normal ante ese hecho. No podía ignorar la satisfacción que sentía al escuchar que Hermione había sido solo suya desde esa primera vez juntos.

—Sí, estaba muy enojada.

—Te quedaste a dormir con ellos.—afirmó la pelirroja.

—Sí, ayudé a Hermione a llevar a Ron a su habitación.

—¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?

—No quería estar solo, Ginny.

Ginny se cuadró de hombros, sintiéndose de repente mal por escuchar eso.

—Quizá pueda usar mi tiempo en la ducha para hacer algo mejor—dijo de manera seductora mientras se acercaba a su marido, sonriéndole coqueta y sentándose en su regazo.

—Ginny—murmuró Harry en tono cansado, volteando su cabeza para evitar que lo besara.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que el sexo remedie o solucione algo.

La pelirroja abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cuándo...? —balbuceaba—Siempre hemos...

Harry miró su café.

—De acuerdo, de todas formas no tenía tantas ganas.

La vio irse enojada, aporreando los pies al subir las escaleras. Respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando se fue. Y también, se sintió ansioso al saber que _la_ vería.

 **...**

Ginny y Harry fueron uno de los primeros en llegar a casa de Los Weasley. Harry huyó al garaje donde le dijeron que estaba su suegro. Prefería estar ahí que en la misma habitación que su esposa. Se sentía mal al hacer eso, pero se sentía peor al tratar de fingir que estaba bien con ella. Porque no lo estaba, independiente de que se acostara con otra persona o no. Su matrimonio no era el mismo.

Pasó cerca de una hora cuando la misma Hermione fue en busca del Sr. Weasley y de Harry para avisarles de que la comida estaba lista.

—Gracias, cariño—le dijo Arthur mientras se iba con rapidez al lugar. Dejándolos solos de manera oportuna.  
Hermione ya estaba yéndose detrás de su suegro cuando Harry la tomó de la muñeca y la acorraló contra la pared de metal que estaba ahí, casi a la vista de los demás. Hermione abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y vio hacia la casa para ver si alguien había visto como Harry se acercaba a ella.

—Suéltame—pidió en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué has estado evitándome?

—Quedamos que no nos veríamos durante unos días—respondió mientras forcejaba.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron?

—De la mar de bien, Harry.—musitó desafiante.

Él alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

—¿Sí?—preguntó dudoso, acercando su pelvis contra la de ella, viendo como cerraba los ojos por inercia.—Las malas lenguas dicen que no has dejado que te toque.

Ella arrugó la frente.

—¡Porque estoy enojada! ¡Se emborrachó! ¡Prefirió verte a ti!

Harry rió, divertido ante sus gestos. Y sin poder evitarlo, la besó provocativamente, gimiendo al final del beso para provocarla.

—Por favor, una noche más—suplicó entre besos, viendo de reojo que ella fruncía el ceño de manera placentera.  
Negó con la cabeza.

—Harry, no...

—Por favor, una noche más...

—Aquí no.

—¿Cuándo?

Hermione pensó al mil por hora.

—No lo sé. Si se da la oportunidad...

—No me haga eso... Si me evitas, jamás pasará.

—No te evitaré.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, alejándose de ella de una vez por todas.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione y él comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. Hablando de otras cosas con la normalidad del mundo.

—Rose me está ocultando algo—suspiró cuando casi llegaron al lugar. Viendo que todos los ignoraban cuando llegaron.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—La conozco. —se limitó a decirle.

—¿Tienes alguna sospecha? —preguntó interesado mientras se sentaban juntos en la mesa donde estaban todos.

—Creo que tiene novio.

—¿Quién tiene novio?—preguntó Ginny frente a ellos.—¿Rose?—dijo en voz alta, haciendo del tema algo público.

Hermione gimió para sus adentros, imaginando la reacción que tendría Ron.

—No,—negó el pelirrojo de inmediato, riéndose ante lo tonto que eso sonaba—Mi hija aún es una niña, ¡no está para esas tonterías!

—Ya no es una niña—dijo George con una sonrisa divertida—Ya está quinto, Ron.

El aludido volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No. Ella está muy concentrada en sus estudios, es como su madre.

—Hermione era novia de Viktor Krum, era estudiosa y estaba en cuarto año. —razonó Ginny mientras se llevaba una zanahoria cortada a la boca, con el tono despreocupado.

Hermione la miró algo mosqueada.

—No tiene novio.—dijo secamente la castaña.—Y si lo tuviera, está en su derecho. Y si no nos ha dicho quizá sea porque teme cómo pueda reaccionar su padre—dijo mirándolo con enojo.

Harry no dijo nada. Podía entender a la castaña, pero también a Ron. ¡No podía imaginar a su pequeña Lily con novio! ¡Por Merlín que no!

La cena continuó sin más problema, hablando de otros temas sin que Hermione y Ron se quisieran matar. De hecho, la castaña estaba tomando tranquilamente su jugo de calabaza cuando sintió una mano masculina subir por su entrepierna. Fue un milagro que no pegara un salto. Volteó la cabeza para mirar al azabache con mala cara, pero terminó mordiéndose los labios cuando sintió sus dedos abrirse paso entre sus panties. Observó que Harry lucia un rostro impasible, fingiendo escuchar con atención las anécdotas que los gemelos contaban sobre sus hijos, sus travesuras y sus viajes. Miró a su esposo que comía como si no hubiera un mañana y observó a Ginny reírse de lo que todos contaban, ajena de que la mano de su marido la atendía suavemente.

Aferró sus manos a las orillas de la mesa, viendo como Harry sonreía de manera ladina en cuanto notó eso. Tenía una mano sobre la mesa y la otra bombeándole suavemente por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Y qué nos dicen de Hugo?—preguntó la Sra. Weasley—¿Cómo va en Hogwarts?—preguntó a cualquiera de sus padres, pero si Hermione abría la boca iba a ser para gemir. Miró a su esposo pero éste estaba comiendo, y la miró devuelta para que contestara.

—Eh, —tosió para sofocar un jadeo y se llevó el refresco a la boca, mientras que con la mano retiraba la de Harry de la manera más disimulada posible—Es bastante tranquilo—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—Le va bien,—miró a los Weasley, y viendo como Harry se llevaba los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella a la boca, y los chupaba uno por uno. Se atragantó nuevamente con el refresco, ganándose unas palmaditas y una mirada divertida por parte de Harry.

—Épale, cariño—la tomó por los hombros Ron, quitando a Harry como I nada—Hugo es mi orgullo, es muy bueno en Quidditch y no muy excelente en clases.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, solo permitiendo que la abrazara porque nunca había sido fan de mostrar sus disputas frente a otros.

—Hugo solamente está teniendo dificultades con pociones, como todos tuvimos alguna vez.

—Tú nunca— la contradijo Harry, con cejas fruncidas.

—En sexto año quizá—mencionó Ginny—Harry te ganó ese año.

—Solo porque hacía trampa con aquel libro que resultó ser del profesor Snape—dijo como si eso invalidara por completo las habilidades de Harry en pociones.

El azabache rió con ganas, casi abrazándola por haber dicho eso.

—Acepta que fui mejor que tú.

—Sin el libro, ¿hubiera sido igual?

Harry la miró fijamente, perdiéndose en esos ojos castaños, e ignorando que ya nadie les hacía caso. Siempre que terminaban hablando de algún tema del pasado, ellos dos se metían así mismos en una burbuja.

—Quizá no—masculló Harry, rodando los ojos.

Hermione sonrió triunfante.

 **...**

—Malfoy—suspiró con cansancio la castaña—Por última vez, ¡no voy a firmarte esa estúpida petición! —casi gritó. Aventándole el formato en el pecho, suspirando y yendo hacia su oficina. Y por supuesto, el rubio la siguió.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó rebuznando enojo, caminando igual de rápido que ella.—¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Acostarme contigo?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, golpeándole el antebrazo por inercia.

—¡Eres un bastardo!

Draco se quería arrancar los cabellos.

—¡Es una simple firma!—dijo exasperado, cerrando con fuerza detrás de sí la puerta de la oficina.

—¡Para darte luz verde con ese maldito giratiempo!

—¡Es de mi familia! ¡No pueden quitármelo! ¡Es mi patrimonio!

Hermione se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldo y mirándolo fijamente.

—Te ayudé con el inútil de tu marido...

La castaña torció el gesto.

—Creí que había sido un favor desinteresado.

Draco resopló con gracia, sentado también.

—Como si yo hiciera algo sin esperar nada a cambio. Granger, creí que me conocías mejor.

La castaña apretó los labios.

—No puedo dejarte ese giratiempo. Sabes lo peligrosos que son, Draco.

Aporreó una mano en el escritorio, no con fuerza pero lo suficiente para que ella lo mirara con desagrado.

—Granger, es un legado.

Hermione se sintió ligeramente conmovida con la mirada suplicante del rubio.

—No puedo, Malfoy. Podría perder mi trabajo...

Y Draco alzó las cejas, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

—¿Y sí decimos que se perdió?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Qué conveniente. —musitó la chica—Si hiciéramos eso, ten por seguro que el Ministro haría de todo para buscarlo.

Draco aceptó aquello. Era verdad.

—¿Y si fingimos un robo?

—Tendría a varios aurores buscando algo sin sentido. Harías perder el tiempo de gente que podría estar salvando vidas en otros lugares.

La fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que tenía razón. Ambos se miraron por unos minutos más, pensando en cosas diferentes.

—¿Cómo está Astoria?—preguntó la castaña de repente.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es si será mi suegra.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. No queriendo hablar del tema.

—Es como si tu y yo tuviéramos algo—dijo luego de un rato Malfoy, divertido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó perpleja la chica.

—Rose es idéntica a ti, y Scorpius es como yo pero más humano. Ambos son una versión de nosotros.

—¿Me estás queriendo enamorar para que te ayude con ese Giratiempo?

—¿Funcionaria?—preguntó acercándose por encima del escritorio, con mirada seductora.

—No—dijo ella determinantemente, no temiéndole a su cercanía.

—¿Segura?—dijo llevando una de sus manos al cabello de la castaña y acomodándole detrás de su oreja.—¿Segura que la comadreja sabe cómo complacerte? Se ve que eres una mujer exigente... En todos los sentidos—sonrió de lado.

—Hermione, ¿estás lista para...?—preguntaba Harry pero se calló cuando vio al rubio muy cerca de la chica por encima del escritorio.

Hermione pegó un salto, sonrojándose un poco.

—Potter, tan inoportuno como siempre...

El azabache cerró la puerta detrás de sí, luciendo enojado.

—Tenemos una junta ahora, Hermione.  
Draco miró a la chica con significado. Ella suspiró.

—No te prometo nada—se rindió. Y eso fue suficiente para que el rubio rodara la mesa y la abrazara. —¡Malfoy!

—Eres la sangre sucia más encantadora que he conocido en mi vida—le besó la mejilla con una sonrisa triunfante.—Te pagaré—seguía diciéndole mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

—¡Sueltame!

—Ah, solo porque temes que Potter le vaya con el chisme a la comadreja. Hace rato no decías lo mismo, ¿eh? —decía cizañoso.

—No hagas que me arrepienta, Malfoy.

Él rió divertido y un poco más al ver la cara de Harry.

—De acuerdo, mañana te vengo a ver a la misma hora de siempre.

Se fue con andar elegante y le guiñó un ojo a la chica antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

—No es lo que parece, —explicó la castaña apenas se fue, tomando su varita e insonorizando la puerta y poniéndole seguro. Se dirigió a donde él estaba parado con las cejas fruncidas y brazos cruzados. —Realmente, no es lo que parece—repitió.

Llevaban un mes viéndose a escondidas. Besándose, explorando sus cuerpos, conociendo esas partes suyas que eran primitivas y salvajes, que siempre tenían ganas de más.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es en realidad?—dijo ignorando sus caricias en el cuello y brazos que ella le proporcionaba con sus delicadas y suaves manos.

—A Nott se le escapó decir que tiene un gira tiempo que no esta registrado y Goyle lo mandó a investigar, pero Malfoy no quiere entregarlo—explicó sin darle mucha importancia y esforzándose a que él descruzara los brazos.—Es una reliquia familiar y no quiere perderla.—seguía diciendo mientras posaba ambas manos en sus caderas y lo atraía hacia el escritorio.

—¿Y por eso tiene que besarte y abrazarte?—preguntó incrédulo mientras se dejaba llevar.

—Lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Cuando llegue parecía que hablaban muy de cerca.

—Estábamos discutiendo, Harry.—dijo con cansancio—Pensé que solo mi marido tenía derecho de ponerse así—le recriminó enojada. —¿Acaso me pongo asi cuando veo que Ginny te besa?

—Pues deberías.

Suspiró, pero realmente tenía ganas de tener sexo con él. Así que volvió al ataque.

—¿En cuánto tiempo es la junta?

—Media hora, ¿por?

Ella se encogió de hombros, poniendo la cara más inocente que podía y subiéndose poco a poco la falda.

—Desde que dijiste que pasarías a verme... pues... —tomó su bolso que estaba cerca y sacó algo blanco de encaje. Era su pantie.

Harry quedó mudo y sintió que algo duro crecía entre sus piernas. Se necesitaba muy poco esfuerzo de su parte para que él quedara así.

—Y nunca lo hemos podido hacer aquí—dijo en un puchero adorable según Harry.

La tomó por el cuello, jalándole el cabello después con un poco de brusquedad, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

—Eres muy traviesa—le susurró en el oído y comenzando a besarla a partir de ahí, rompiéndole los botones de la blusa con salvajismo y ganándose un jadeo extasiado de la castaña.—Pero no me agrada para nada ver cómo ese maldito hurón te mira.—rugió nuevamente en su oído, ahora arrancándole el brazier y liberando sus senos. —No soporto la idea de que nadie más te toque—gruñó mientras introducía dos dedos en ella y veía como se arqueaba de placer.—No quiero que nadie haga esto además de mi, Hermione.

La castaña sabía que debía sentirse alarmada por las palabras de Harry, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en la excitación extra que éstas palabras le provocaban en su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres más?—preguntó con los ojos casi negros de lujuria, mientras llevaba su boca al pezon erecto de la castaña, lamiéndolo y succionándolo con fuerza desmedida.

—Sí, Harry, —gimió mientras abría las piernas y lo miraba de manera provocativa ganándose un dedo extra en su interior y un bombeo rápido y constante.  
Frunció las cejas mientras gemía mordiéndose los labios. Harry tenía un aspecto de depredador atacando por completo. Los músculos de su cuerpo se veían tensos por el esfuerzo que ejercía y Hermione comenzó a quitarle la camisa con algo de dificultad, y también trató de quitarle el pantalón, pensando que Harry dejaría de penetrarla con sus dedos, pero sólo llevándose la sorpresa de que la tomara de las caderas para voltearla y poner su pecho contra el escritorio, con su trastero al aire.

—Oh—gimió sorprendida y más excitada que nunca.

Harry le palmeó el trasero, nublado de pasión, lujuria y ganas insaciables de tomarla así. Siempre había querido hacer esa posición, y desde que se había acostado con ella la primera vez había soñado con hacérselo así. Rudo, salvaje y exquisito.

—Dime, ¿lo quieres?—le preguntó acercándose a su oído, mientras él mismo tomaba su miembro y se lo frotaba en el trasero y su entrada. —¿Lo quieres?

Hermione se frotó contra él, sintiéndose emocionada.

—Tú sabes cuánto—murmuró mientras lo veía a los ojos, y adhería su cuerpo al de Harry y lo besaba como podía—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿realmente eres capaz de darme lo que quiero?—preguntó desafiante y con una sonrisa de lado.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, con una nueva motivación para penetrarla sin medida. Entró en ella en una estocada limpia, agarrándola de la cadera con una mano, y con la otra un seno, siempre mirándola a los ojos. Salió de ella, sólo para entrar otra vez con fuerza, y jadeando él mismo cuando la vio abrir la boca y casi poner los ojos en blanco. Salió y entró en ella despacio y hasta el fondo un par de veces más, mientras que con la mano que tenía en uno de sus pezones la llevó para masajear su clítoris, ganándose un gemidito extra.

—Mírame—le ordenó a la castaña cuando vio como intentaba darle la espalda—quiero ver cómo te doy lo que realmente necesitas—le dijo dándole un beso fogoso, y comenzando a penetrarla a un ritmo más rápido y constante.

Llegó un determinado momento en el que dejó que ella apoyara sus manos en el escritorio para tener un mejor soporte de sí misma, se arqueó y le dio una muy buena panorámica de su trasero. La tomó de sus caderas y comenzó el baile de penetración excesiva, soltando un gemido gutural cuando alcanzó la tan esperada cima justo después de que ella lo hubiera alcanzando.

—Quédate adentro—escuchó que le pidiera la castaña en voz baja, y de repente sintió como ella cerraba sus paredes al rededor de su miembro, haciendo que Harry gimiera. —Quédate adentro—repitió ella, mientras se incorporaba y con dificultad lo guiaba al otro lado del escritorio y lo hacía sentarse en la silla alcolchonada que ella misma usaba para trabajar. —Oh, Harry—gimió mientras lo sentía endurecerse nuevamente dentro suyo.

—Hermione—susurró por vigésima vez esa tarde casi con devoción, besándole la espalda y acariciando entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su clitoris.—Hermione—susurró otra vez, besando su cuello y sintiendo como ella cerraba nuevamente sus paredes y abría las piernas, volviéndolo loco por completo.  
La sintió moverse en círculos de manera lenta, casi tortuosa, y podía imaginar el rostro que ella debía tener en ese momento. Vio que sus manos las había llevado a sus propios senos, masajeando sus pezones y mordiéndose los labios, con ojos cerrados. Harry se maravilló ante ese hecho, y le dieron ganas de hacerle el amor.

Se asustó.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Había comenzando a tensarse cuando sintió que Hermione se movió, cerrando por completo sus piernas, alzando y bajando su trasero para así comenzar nuevamente el intercambio de orgasmos. Harry se distrajo con facilidad, tomándola de la cadera con una mano y con la otra bombeándole el centro.

Esa vez no tardaron tanto en llegar a su propio orgasmo, pero definitivamente llegaron tarde a esa dichosa junta.

Luna **HHr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruten_ _de la historia como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

* * *

El beso curioso

 **Capítulo** **IV** : _Halloween_

Ginny Potter se contoneaba en sus altos tacones por todo el centro comercial en busca de los adornos perfectos para la fiesta que su marido y ella planeaban dar. Giró la cabeza para observar a su marido perdido en ese aparato muggle que se le había dado por usar últimamente. Reprimió un bufido de enojo, y caminó más rápido. Sabía que era de su trabajo, y no quería decirle nada. Después de todo, ella hacía lo mismo cuando tenía que irse de viaje como corresponsal. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar si hacía lo mismo? Suspiró, y decidió que nada arruinaría su época favorita del año.

¡Halloween!

Sonrió divertida al ver los disfraces que el lugar ofrecía, viendo uno como para una niña de cinco años.

—¿Recuerdas que siempre quisimos disfrazar a nuestra Lily de princesa y ella nunca se dejó?—preguntó al ojiverde que al fin la había alcanzado.

Vio de reojo que sonreía.

—Prefirió ser cada Halloween una calabaza—recordó Harry con alegría, tomando el traje del otro lado y viendo que Ginny acercaba su mano a la suya. Instintivamente se alejó, poniendo de excusa el traje de Frankestein que estaba a un lado—¡Mira este!—dijo como si nada, ignorando la mirada dolida de su esposa—¡James se disfrazó de esto alguna vez!

Ginny dejó pasar el rechazo de su marido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, él siempre se disfrazaba de algo distinto.

—Extraño a los chicos—musitó Harry.

—Yo también—admitió la pelirroja, y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Harry la abrazó sin pensarlo. Pudiera ser que como mujer o esposa no le atrajera más o que ya no se sintiera enamorado, pero seguía siendo la madre de sus hijos y eso lo hacía quererla, y estarle eternamente agradecido.

—Puedo arreglar una visita rápida con los chicos—la calmó, dándole palmadas en la espalda—Sabes que la directora McGonagall no tendría problema en hacernos ese favor, Gin.

Ella aprovechó ese abrazo, aferrándose a su marido. No sólo estaba triste porque extrañara a sus hijos, estaba triste porque sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo a su marido, y era culpa de ella. Él nunca la dejó de lado por su trabajo. Lo tomó por el cuello, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó con ahínco, con desesperación, casi como cuando eran adolescentes.

—Ginny—se separó Harry con suavidad—Estamos en un lugar público, hay niños...

Ella lo ignoró, besándolo nuevamente.

—¡Ginny!—la tomó por los hombros—¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?—repitió caminando por los pasillos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—Pasa que hace cinco meses no me tocas, que no eres el mismo, que no me dices te amo, ¡eso pasa!

Harry entornó los ojos, siguiéndole el paso y viendo como tiraba diferentes dulces al carrito de súper que llevaba con enojo.

—¡Y no digas que es porque jamás estoy en casa porque eso antes no importaba!—siseó con mirada retadora.

Harry la detuvo del antebrazo.

—Antes no viajabas tan seguido ni yo trabajaba tanto, Ginny.

Ella frunció el gesto.

—Hemos tenido todo este tiempo en la semana y ni siquiera me has dirigido una mirada, Harry.—dijo acusatoriamente, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Han sido semanas difíciles en el Ministerio—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—No he tenido cabeza para otra cosa que no sea el trabajo. Tú deberías entender, te ha pasado lo mismo—le recriminó, ahora él tomando el mando del carrito y caminando.

—Podríamos ir ahora mismo a casa y...

—Tenemos la fiesta que se te ha ocurrido dar.—le recordó, mientras metía sus dulces favoritos al carrito. Vio las ranas de chocolate y metió también. A Hermione le encantará saber que le compró dulces.

—Podríamos atrasarla...

—Ginny, ni siquiera me preguntaste si yo quería ofrecer una fiesta a medio mundo en nuestra casa... —la interrumpió con cejas fruncidas—Ahora no cancelaremos ni atrasaremos nada. Hoy todos en el Ministerio estaban desesperados por terminar para poder acudir a esta dichosa fiesta.

Ginny alzó las cejas, olvidando de pronto que estaba peleando de algo importante con su marido. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención, y más que le reconocieran el trabajo.

Harry suspiró, viendo como su esposa metía más cosas al carrito y parloteaba sin parar de todo lo que tenía en mente. Se sintió mal de verla tan necesitada, pero no podía estar con ella de esa forma. No podía hacerle eso a Hermione.

 _Hermione_.

Sólo pensar en su nombre le hacía suspirar y ponerle la piel de gallina. Le hacía recordar todos esos momentos juntos desde que se conocieron. Desde que estuvo esa vez con ella en su oficina y llegaron tarde a la junta no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo mucho que la deseaba tener en todos los sentidos. Deseaba que ella fuera su esposa. No de Ron. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta intensidad, y tampoco había sentido tanta envidia de su mejor amigo como hasta en ese momento. No iba a negar más que se estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero no podía decírselo. Ella colapsaría. Total y completamente.

 _Ring, ring._

Miró el celular que Hermione le había obsequiado para que pudieran hablar sin miedo para lo que fuera.

 _Estoy atorada en el trabajo. No creo poder ir a la fiesta. Lo siento. Dile a Ginny que haré lo posible para ir para que no se enoje. Ah, y Ron llevará mucho vino. Por favor, vigila que no tome demasiado y que haga alguna estúpidez._

Cerró el celular con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿No la vería otra vez? Suspiró decaído, siguiendo a la pelirroja que se dirigía por otro carrito para seguir llenándolo. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos hasta que él se decidió a contestar.

 _¿Qué te detiene?_

No le dijo nada sobre lo demás que le escribió ella. No iba a ser niñero de nadie, y tampoco iba a ser él quien le dijera a Ginny que no asistiría.

 _El giratiempo de Draco. El Ministro está pensando seriamente en dárselo de buena voluntad, pero me quiere a mi como representante legal de Draco por si algo llegara a pasar... bueno, yo sería tan responsable como el hurón._

Harry bufó molesto mientras seguía a su esposa finalmente a la fila para pagar. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias con ese insípido rubio? ¿A caso se acostaba con él también? Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose miserable y culpable al pensar así. Hermione no era ese tipo de mujer. Aparte, lo que ellos tenían era diferente. Era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Estaban hechos los unos a los otros... solo que les tomó tiempo darse cuenta. Bueno, más a Hermione que aún no lo sabía.

 _Iré a verte en cuanto pueda._

Y sí iría. No iba a dejarla sola. Y menos con ese rubio.

 _No hace falta. Quédate con tu esposa._

 _No. ¿O acaso quieres estar a solas con Malfoy?_

Se arrepintió de haber mandado el último mensaje, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los celos eran más.

 _Harry, por favor... no empieces. Es trabajo._

Harry le dio su tarjeta a su esposa, y vio como todo iba pasando por la caja, envuelto en bolsas de cartón y metido en un carro especial para llevárselo hasta su auto. Todo muy muggle.

 _Es mi trabajo también_.

Le agradeció a los de la tienda y en compañía de dos chicos más llevaron las compras.

 _No es tu trabajo._

 _Protegerte sí. Nos vemos en una hora y media._

 **...**

Hermione giró en su silla solo por hacer algo, escuchando que el rubio reía. Posó sus manos en su escritorio para dejar de dar vueltas y ver por qué reía.

—A veces, Granger, olvido lo boba que puedes ser.—dijo con la sonrisa más grande de esa noche.

Ella frunció la boca.

—A veces, Malfoy, creo que olvidas que puedo irme y dejarte aquí y que te pudras sin mi ayuda. —sonrió de la misma forma, pero de manera fingida.

Draco le sonrió de lado, divertido.

—Rose nunca te perdonaría el que no hayas ayudado al padre de su novio. —fingió un puchero.

—Mi hija siempre ha sabido lo idiota que su suegro puede llegar a ser.

Draco se encogió en su lugar.

Sintiéndose sumamente raro de que ella diga con toda la naturalidad que su hija lo llamara a él "suegro".

—¿Cuándo le dirás a Weasley?—preguntó el rubio frunciendo la boca.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Rose será quien se lo diga. Es su vida. Aparte me pidió que no le dijera nada aún. A nadie. Creo que sólo Albus lo sabe, y por lo que sé no le ha dicho nada a Harry, ni a Ginny.

Draco se recargó sobre su respaldo, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a Scorpius lo de Astoria?

—No es asunto tuyo, Granger.—respondió tajante y de mala gana.

—Ahora lo es si mi hija está enamorada de tu hijo.

—Es un enamoramiento de adolescentes, quizá todo termine antes de navidad.—escupió con crueldad, pero Hermione sabía que solo era un mecanismo de defensa del rubio.

—Breve o no su noviazgo, Scorpius es un buen chico y me preocupa.

Draco soltó una risita.

—Por supuesto, Granger.

—Merece saber, estar con su madre en sus últimos días...

—¡Basta, Granger!—dijo en voz alta, abriendo los ojos de repente y mirándola con furia.—¡No tiene por qué saber nada!

—¿Y vas a esperar a que ella ya no esté para avisarle? ¿Crees que es lo mejor para él? ¿No piensas que quizá quiera despedirse?

Draco se levantó enojado.

—¡Olvida que te pedí un favor, Granger! ¡No sirves más que para meterte en cosas que no te competen o entiendes!

Hermione se levantó veloz, impidiéndole salir de ahí.

—¡No huyas! Puede que con ella lo hagas, con tu propio hijo, pero mientras seas mi amigo no dejaré que lo hagas.

Draco la miró con desprecio.

—¡Tu y yo no somos amigos!

Hermione torció la boca. Cerrando los ojos con rapidez para alejar las lágrimas.

—Tú sí eres mi amigo—dijo con voz más tranquila, y se puso frente a la puerta cuando vio que él trataba de esquivarla.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Granger!

—¿O qué?—lo retó.

Draco se acercó a ella para tomarla de los brazos y quitarla, pero ella hizo algo que lo descompuso por completo.

Lo abrazó.  
Lo abrazó con fuerza, con ganas y con mucho cariño. Y antes de que pudiera notarlo, ya la tenía abrazada y lloraba con pesadez. El rubio no supo en qué momento se dirigieron al sofá que tenía ella ahí, su cabeza estaba en sus piernas y las pequeñas y suaves manos de Hermione se enterraban en sus rubios cabellos. Su mamá solía hacer eso para calmarlo.

—Granger,—musitó él cuando dejó de llorar.

—¿Sí?—dijo ella en el mismo tono con el que le hablaba a sus hijos después de calmarlos por alguna caída que hubieran tenido.

—Este sofá no estaba aquí hace unas semanas.

Hermione no respondió, y sintió que Draco se incorporaba. La miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Aquí duermo a veces.—mintió, viendo hacia otro lugar.

Escuchó que Draco suspiraba, y se apoyó en el hombro de la chica.

—Debo admitir que siempre quise una amiga como tú.

Hermione sonrió contenta.

—Yo siempre quise que lo admitieras.

—¿Admitir qué?—preguntó con fingida confusión el rubio.

Hermione rió tontamente.

—¿Por qué el Ministro tarda tanto?—se quejó el rubio como un niño pequeño.

—Está tratando de convencer a los demás. Draco—lo llamó ella luego de unos segundos—dime que no usarás el giratiempo para tratar de salvar a Astoria.

Draco fijó su vista en el suelo, sintiendo una lágrima caer por su mejilla. Vio la mano de la chica tendida y sin poder evitarlo la entrelazó con la suya. Se sintió endemoniadamente bien cuando ella aceptó el agarre y apretó con fuerza. Extrañaba hacer eso.

—Draco—escuchó la voz casi lejana de la chica.—Sabes que no puedes evitarlo. Ella ya estaba...

—Lo sé—la cortó de tajo el rubio.—Es por si Scorpius quiere verla en sus mejores años.

Hermione apretó más su mano a la del rubio. Sintiendo compasión por él.

—Pero él no podrá abrazarla, sabes lo que pasa si alguien llega a encontrarse con alguien del pasado.

—La enfermedad de Astoria no fue una sorpresa.—susurró él—Su familia lo supo desde el momento en que nació, tanto como supieron que yo sería su marido. Así que la Astoria de Hogwarts tendrá en cuenta que yo iré a buscarla con nuestro hijo.

Hermione suavizó su rostro al escuchar eso.

—¿Y por qué no decimos que lo usaremos para eso?

—Precisamente porque pueden pasar muchas cosas, Granger. El Ministerio no querrá arriesgarse.

La chica suspiró, echándole una mirada al reloj para percatarse de que Harry estaría a punto de llegar. No quería separarse del rubio, ya que sabía que en ese momento necesitaba compañía, pero tampoco quería problemas con Harry.

Suspiró.

Estaba más preocupada por lo que pudiera decirle Harry que por lo que Ron diría. ¿En qué había caído?

Por obra de Merlín, Draco se levantó mientras se limpiaba la cara con las manos. Ella también se comenzó a incorporar cuando abrieron la puerta.

—Buenas noches—dijo Harry mientras miraba con dureza a Malfoy.—Shacelbolt viene para acá.—anunció, entrando por completo a la oficina y yendo en automático hacia Hermione quien se había parado para acomodarse la ropa y el peinado. Harry la miró con suspicacia, y ella le envió una mirada de "no empieces". Draco se había tensado ante la noticia, pero había sido consciente ante el intercambio de miradas de aquellos dos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

 **...**

Apenas el Ministro salió de la oficina de la castaña, el rubio se lanzó a abrazarla. Importándole poco que Harry rechinara los dientes.

—Gracias, Granger—le dijo al oído mientras la fundía en su abrazo.—Te debo todo.—casi sollozó.

Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido ante las palabras que el rubio le dirigía a Hermione. Nunca creyó vivir para escucharlo decir eso.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

—Estar presente cuando lo hagas—susurró solo para que el rubio escuchara—Me sentiré más segura así.

—Lo pensaré.—rió feliz—¡Potter!—lo vio, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y lo abrazó con rapidez y efusividad, para luego besarle la mejilla a Hermione y salir de ahí casi brincando de felicidad con su giratiempo a salvo en el bolsillo.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo, Harry—dijo ella mientras buscaba su bolso para salir de ahí de una vez por todas.  
Harry apretó los labios.

—No quiero ir a ninguna fiesta.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

—Creí que por eso habías venido. A apurarme—explicó casi quejándose.

—Vine porque tenía ganas de verte.—se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura y apoyarla contra el escritorio—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos—enterró su nariz en el cuello de la chica para luego besarlo.—Hacerte mía—susurró en su oído, viendo de reojo como ella fruncía las cejas y cerraba los ojos. Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a viajar hasta su bragueta y sonrió mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios.—No me interesa ninguna fiesta en la que no estés.

—Te dije que iría.

—No podía esperar más.

—Qué impaciente.

—Aparte no podré estar contigo.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó confundida mientras tomaba en su mano el miembro endurecido y veía cómo se le escapaba un suspiro placentero.—Somos mejores amigos, siempre estamos juntos...

Hizo presión en su mano, viendo que cerrara los ojos. Comenzó a masturbarlo con agilidad mientras que con su boca atrapaba sus gemidos. Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en su abismo de pasión que no se percataron cuando alguien abrió la puerta y los vio. Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido por la escena, y con la misma se salió. En estado de shock caminó hasta las chimeneas que lo iban a dirigir a su casa. Él solo había regresado por su chaqueta, ¡No para ver la cosa más perturbadora en su vida!

—Por Salazar, Granger—pensaba el rubio—Qué bien mueves las manos.

Rió ante aquello y no tenía que pedirle la castaña que le guardara el secreto. Era obvio que lo haría, pero antes jugaría un poco con ella. Era su amiga, sí, pero él no dejaba de ser Draco Malfoy.

 **...**

Ron se acercó a su esposa en cuanto la vio llegar. Y enseguida frunció las cejas al ver que no iba disfrazada como todos en el lugar.

—¡Cariño!—dijo a modo de respuesta, pero besándola aún así.

Harry ignoró el beso y el modo posesivo en que la tomaba de la cintura, pero no se quitó de ahí.

—No me dio tiempo, Ronald.

Ron suspiró, comprendiéndola.

—Vayamos a saludar, y escondámonos de Ginny que está como loca viendo que todos tengan disfraces.—le dijo mientras la llevaba lejos de Harry—Ah, colega—lo miró—yo que tu iría a cambiarme, o te irá del infierno.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y miró a Hermione de manera significativa, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras le robaba la bebida a su marido que iba disfrazado de calabaza gigante. Combinaba a la perfección con su cabello.

Ginny tomó del brazo a su marido con una gélida mirada, apretándolo fuertemente y con bebida en la otra mano lo llevó cerca de la cocina y lejos de los invitados.

—Cariño—sonrió falsamente—Ve a ponerte el disfraz.

—Gin—se quejó Harry.

—No me hagas pedírtelo otra vez. Al fin, Hermione te soltó con el trabajo y podemos celebrar. —dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Ve a ponerte el disfraz, cariño—le acarició la mejilla y se fue bailando con una amiga que se encontró en el camino.

Ginny estaba disfrazada de una de las integrantes de las Brujas de Macbeth, y supuso que él tendría un disfraz similar. Observó a la pelirroja reírse a carcajadas con unos magos y brujas al otro lado de donde Hermione se encontraba riendo también de la mano de Ron. Frunció un poco las cejas y subió las escaleras con rapidez.

Llegó a su habitación para darse cuenta que lo que se tenía que poner estaba tendido en la cama. No era en absoluto lo que tenía pensado que sería.

Gladiador.

Era un gladiador de Roma. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, y se rió. Pensó que Ginny estaba loca si creía que se iba a poner eso. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Jamás! Ginny había invitado a su jefe, ¿quería que todos le perdieran el respeto?

—Apuesto a que se te verá bien—dijo una voz divertida desde la puerta.

Harry la miró en seguida con una mirada igual de divertida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó viendo si alguien venía detrás de ella.

—Ginny me atrapó sin disfraz, y me dijo que aquí tiene uno extra. ¿Puedo pasar al closet?

Harry asintió débilmente. Verla en su habitación era algo surrealista. Observó que rebuscaba algo entre la ropa de Ginny y supuso que lo encontró cuando escuchó su gritito agudo. Se acercó a donde estaba.

—¿Qué rayos pasa por su cabeza?—preguntó al aire Hermione viendo el disfraz de la Mujer Maravilla.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Por favor—suplicó—tengo que vértelo puesto.

Hermione le envió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero comenzó a dirigirse al baño para cambiarse cuando Harry la tomó por la cintura y la pegó hacia él.

—No terminamos lo que empezamos en tu oficina—le susurró al oído, viendo por el reflejo del espejo que ella cerraba los ojos con placer.

—Harry, no podemos—contestó en un susurro similar—Todos están aquí.

Ignoró sus palabras, besándole el cuello y acariciando su cuerpo con lentitud.

—Harry—suspiró la chica, pero poco a poco se alejó de él—No.

Harry dejó que se fuera al baño que estaba en esa misma habitación, se sentó en la cama y observó el traje.

Bien, pensó. ¿Qué más da?

Así que se lo puso.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y daba a las escaleras secundarias de la casa. Podía ver con claridad quién subía sin que éste supiera. Comenzaba a planear mil maneras de tomar a Hermione en el marco de su puerta y prestar atención por si alguien subía. Parecía fácil, lo difícil iba a ser complacerla.  
La vio salir después de unos minutos.  
Chifló al mirarla de arriba a abajo.

—Ahora no puedo no hacerte mía—confesó parándose de la cama y viendo como ella también se acercaba a él.

—Harry, te ves muy bien.

—Cállate,—le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y hacía que sus nalgas toparán contra su pelvis, y que ambos quedaran frente al espejo y aún lado del marco de la puerta.—Obsérvate Hermione. Mira lo hermosa, sensual y atractiva que eres. —tomó su barbilla para que viera su reflejo—¿Cómo esperas que no te toque?—preguntó casi incrédulo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por entre su pecho y el traje que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo, enmarcando sus curvas.

—Puedo conservar el traje y después...—le dijo ella tratando de zafarse, pero mareada ante las palabras de Harry.

Él negó con la cabeza y llevó su mano al centro de la chica, acariciandolo por encima de las medias que se había puesto.

—Hay que hacerlo ahora.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, y supo en ese momento que estaba perdida. Él había ganado.

—De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser rápido.

Harry no necesitó que le dijera algo más, la tomó de la cintura. Tomó sus manos e hizo que las apoyara en el marco de la puerta, le abrió las piernas lo suficiente para que pudiera masajearla y entrar en ella.

—Alguien podría vernos si subiera—dijo ella mortificada.

—Inclina la cabeza—respondió él, acariciando su trasero y rompiendo con fuerza sus medias. —Yo vigilaré, tu disfruta.

Hermione lo miró una vez más, aún insegura de lo que estaban haciendo, pero cuando sintió que Harry introducía un dedo en ella la vista se le nubló y confió en él.

—Oh—gimió—oh, no.

Harry comenzó el juego. Estaba como loco, tenerla así, con todos los invitados abajo. Con el peligro de ser descubiertos. Disfrazados así. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

—Tengo que entrar ahora, amor—le susurró al oído. Usualmente, jugaba más con ella introduciendo más dedos pero no quería arriesgarse a que subiera alguien y no pudieran terminar.

Hermione asintió, llevando su mano a su centro y dándole masajes circulares. Harry puso su miembro en su entrada, metiendo la punta y sacándola varias veces, provocándola hasta que ella lo tomó desprevenido e hizo un movimiento que hizo que se introdujera por completo.  
Gimió lo más bajo que pudo, pendiente de las escaleras y comenzando el vaivén entre sus cuerpos.

—No hagas ruido, amor—le pidió a la castaña a quien se le había escapado un gemido un poco alto.

Siguió penetrándola con rapidez, viendo sus gestos de placer y como sus manos se apoyan con fuerza en la pared. Vio sus cuerpos en el reflejo del espejo, y lo volvió loco. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin sintió que al fin iba a llegar y ella con él, juntos, cuando vio que una cabellera roja subía por las escaleras. Y eso, en lugar de detenerlo, hizo que aumentara las estocadas y su fuerza. Hermione se mordía la lengua para no gritar, ajena de que Harry veía con boca abierta que su esposa subía por las escaleras.  
Era el fin, y Harry lamentaba que lo tuviera que ver así, pero no podía... no podía detenerse... no podía... tenia que llegar, tenían que llegar...

Algo se rompió abajo que hizo que Ginny regresara con rapidez al vestíbulo, y en ese momento Harry y Hermione llegaron juntos a su orgasmo.

Respiraron con dificultad, y él la volteó con ansiedad, para estampar sus labios contra los suyos.

—Hay que bajar.

—No quiero.

—Harry...

—¿No te ha gustado?

—¿Estás de broma?—preguntó ella mientras se arreglaba el atuendo y con la varita se limpiaba a ella y a él.—No sabía lo que era el buen sexo hasta que te conocí.

Harry sonrió feliz, besándola con ternura. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que la amaba, pero sabía que se iría corriendo. Y prefería tenerla así a no tenerla en lo absoluto.

—Feliz Halloween, Hermione.

—Feliz Halloween, Harry.

Luna **HHr**


	5. Chapter 5

El beso curioso

 **Capítulo** **V:** El descubrimiento y los chicos

* * *

Hermione caminaba apresurada en sus tacones medio altos, su falda justa de la cintura hasta las caderas y floja después de la rodilla. Su blusa de botones blanca impecable y sin una sola arruga iban a la par de todo su impecable atuendo. Respiró un par de veces, sintiéndose ligeramente acalorada esa mañana de noviembre. Algo raro en el clima tan frío y húmedo del viejo Londres.  
—Buenos días—saludó a su asistente mientras recibía carpetas que seguro tenía que leer sin parar—¿Alguna novedad?  
—Buenos días—saludó con una sonrisa—Ninguna, solo que el señor Malfoy la está esperando en su oficina.  
Hermione bufó.  
—¿Otra vez?  
—Dijo que le interesará saber por qué la insistencia.  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
—¿Te dijo algo más?  
La secretaria negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya sabe cómo es.  
Hermione asintió, dándole las gracias otra vez y entrando con un suspiro a su oficina.  
—Granger—saludó él con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica.—¿Por qué tan tarde?  
Hermione miró el reloj de su pared.  
—He llegado un minuto tarde.  
—Inusual en ti—se encogió de hombros, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo desde el lugar de la castaña—¿Algo te distrae?  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
—Quítate de ahí, Malfoy.  
—He venido por una muy buena razón.  
La chica suspiró, rindiéndose y sentándose en el sillón mientras les echaba un vistazo a los papeles. Esperó a que el rubio volviera hablar pero no lo hizo, así que se dirigió al otro lado de su oficina para prepararse un café.  
Estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, ya estaba saboreando el sabor amargo que le reviviría el cuerpo para esa fatídica mañana que estaba muy segura que tendría.  
—Sé que engañas a tu marido. —soltó de repente.  
La taza de Hermione impactó en el suelo, salpicando su atuendo, y quemándola un poco. Sin embargo, no se quejó ya que miraba con horror al rubio.  
—Con Potter.  
Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver su reacción, pero se acercó despacio a ella y con su varita limpió el lugar.  
—Ten más cuidado, Granger.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo ella, y se odiaba por no negarlo al principio. ¿Y si era una broma? ¿Y si no sabía nada? Bueno, ahora ya lo sabía...  
—Los vi.  
Hermione frunció las cejas.  
—Imposible.  
—El día que me dieron el giratiempo, dejé mi chaqueta y regresé por ella y cuando abrí... —hizo una mueca de desagrado—Verlo a él fue asqueroso, Granger, pero verte a ti...

Hermione se alejó de él de inmediato, llevándose la mano al cabello y tratando de no entrar en pánico.

—Digo, no te juzgo. Tener a Ron...—frunció la boca—Cualquiera lo haría.

—¡Cállate!

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Dime, Granger, ¿lo amas?

Hermione le dio la espalda.

—Porque dudo que seas el tipo de mujer que engaña a su marido solo por placer. Lo hubiera creído si tu amante hubiera sido otro, pero es... —hizo una pausa dramática, aún sin acercarse a la chica—Harry Potter.

Observó que Hermione respiraba con dificultad. Y supo que sería una conversación larga, y que no aceptaría a la primera absolutamente nada, pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

—Lo amas, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que no—negó de inmediato—Fue un desliz, fue algo que...—balbuceó sin encontrar palabras—Yo me sentía sola, ignorada, nada sensual, insípida—se excusó de manera desesperada, mirando al rubio sentarse en la silla de sus clientes—¡Ni que tú fueras muy santo!

—Jamás he dicho eso—interrumpió—Astoria siempre supo mi forma de ser. Ella sabe que soy perfectamente capaz de diferenciar entre un beso que se da por placer y otro que se da con amor, Granger.—le explicó con ojos serios—Pero tú, ¿sabes?

Hermione se sintió de piedra. No podía ni debía tener sentimientos más allá de deseos pasionales por Harry. No debía, y tenía que demostrarse así misma aquello.

—Bueno,—suspiró el rubio—tampoco es como que hayas tenido muchas experiencias, ¿verdad? —se burló un poco—Apenas salimos de Hogwarts te casaste de manera casi desesperada con la zanahoria. ¿Cuál era la prisa?

Hermione no contestó. Draco nunca había sido tan sensato con ella como hasta en ese momento.

—Sé qué quieres decir, Malfoy,—dijo con los labios apretados—Y no, no estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Soy una maldita infiel que sólo busca el placer. Quizá tu y yo no seamos muy distintos..

—Demuéstralo—dijo mientras se incorporaba e iba hacia ella de manera seductora—Si solo buscas placer, puedes encontrarlo en todos lados—la invitó con la mirada a que se acercara, sentándose en el sillón que tenía ella ahí. La miró divertido—Pero tú no buscas eso, deja de engañarte, Granger.

Hermione tomó su varita, insonorizando su puerta y cerrándola con seguro. Luego, miró a Malfoy con determinación.

—No es como que me lance a cualquiera, ¿sabes?—aclaró—Tiene que haber algo en esa persona que me haga desearlo.

—Sabes que te deseo, Granger. Hay que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta cómo te miro—se encogió de hombros—No te quiero de esa manera romántica, pero me atraes. Te considero una de las mujeres más feroces, sensuales y jodidamente atractivas e inteligentes que he conocido en toda mi vida.

—Buen discurso, Malfoy—dijo mientras se acercaba a él, sentándose a horcajadas suya.—¿Qué tal besas?  
Draco la tomó del trasero, apretándola hacía él, mirándola con lujuria y diversión desmedida.

—¿Por qué no te callas y pruebas?

Hermione sonrió, tomándolo del cuello y probando una vez más una boca desconocida estando casada. Probó los labios del rubio, sintió su lengua luchar con la suya, sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sus suspiros y las palabras provocadoras que él iba soltando de cuando en cuando, robándole jadeos y gemidos involuntarios.

Él tenía razón. Eso era puro placer, pura lujuria, pasión, banalidad. Y lo estaba disfrutando como una desquiciada, pero cuando él estaba a punto de entrar en ella, algo vio el rubio en ella que se detuvo.

—¿Granger?—llamó su atención, besándole el hombro.—¿Quieres detenerte?

Hermione miró los ojos grises del rubio, aquellos que en los últimos años habían sido testigo de muchas de sus locuras. Nadie iba a entender por qué le tenía tanto aprecio, ni él a ella. Hubiera sido más fácil estar con él que con Harry, pero ahí estaba con esa oportunidad y no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos verdes de Harry.

—Tenía razón, ¿eh? —se rió divertido, pero incomodándose un poco debido a que su _amiguito_ ahí abajo estaba más que despierto y ella lo había sentido.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso—sonrió Hermione coquetamente—Puedo darte una mano.

Draco rió con ganas y la besó con ternura, pero negó con la cabeza.

—En otra ocasión, quizá, muñeca.

Hermione lo abrazó, apoyando sus labios en el cuello del rubio.

—¿En qué me he metido, Draco?

El rubio le acarició la espalda con gentileza.

—No lo sé, cariño.

—¿Soy una mala persona?

Draco volvió a reír.

—Definitivamente lo eres al dejarme así, pero supongo que Scorpius podrá cobrarse esa venganza de mi parte.

Hermione lo golpeó con fuerza.

 **...**

Harry manejaba con habilidad y prisa su auto muggle que lo llevaría hasta la estación de trenes y donde, al fin, podría ver a sus hijos. Los extrañaba con locura.

Extrañaba la cálida sonrisa de Lily, sus ojitos traviesos que resplandecían al ver un partido de Quiddtich de su madre.

Extrañaba a Albus, su forma tan parecida a la de Lupin de ser, tan único e introvertido. Lo extrañaba también.

Extrañaba a James, tan grande ya, tan lleno de vida y con más travesuras de lo que él pudo haber hecho en sus años en Hogwarts.

—Oh, ahí se está estacionando Ron—dijo Ginny a su lado, apuntando con su dedo índice a su hermano, pero borró la sonrisa conforme se acercaron y se percataron de que Ron iba peleándose con Hermione ya que ambos tenían las cejas fruncidas y sus bocas se movían de manera rápida o la castaña movía y negaba la cabeza. —De acuerdo, creo que lo mejor será aparcar lejos de ellos—sugirió la pelirroja.

Harry asintió a regañadientes, la verdad hubiera preferido acercarse y detener esa pelea. Sabía de sobra que su amigo tendía a ser impulsivo e hiriente con las palabras cuando estaba enojado y no sentía realmente lo que expresaba en su ira. No quería ver a Hermione herida.

Y es que últimamente no se habían visto para nada.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Ginny lo tomó de la mano, se sintió raro y algo taciturno en dejar su mano entrelazada, pero supuso que si no quería que sus hijos sospecharan algo, tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Ginny—habló Harry, deteniéndola—No he cambiado de parecer—le dijo lo más suave posible.

Ginny apretó la mandíbula, mirándola algo enojada.

—Hoy veré a mis hijos al fin, Harry, y nada arruinará eso. Ni siquiera tú.

—Yo tampoco quiero arruinarles el día a los chicos, pero necesito que entiendas que yo...

—No me amas más.—lo interrumpió con voz casi divertida, como si no se creyera aún lo que su esposo le había dicho la noche pasada.—Y quieres el divorcio.

Harry frunció las cejas, comenzaba a desesperarse con la actitud que ponía. Resistencia, mejor dicho.

—No le diré a nadie, te lo dije.

—Excepto a Hermione.—volvió a emplear el tono divertido—A ella se lo cuentas todo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Menos a ella, pensaba, pondría el grito al cielo.

—No, Gin, no le diré a nadie hasta que tengamos todo el proceso listo.

—De acuerdo—dijo restándole importancia, como si supiera que es algo que no se llegaría a concretar, es decir, ellos eran Harry y Ginny, la pareja ideal. ¿Cómo que divorcio porque ya no eran funcionales? ¿Y qué con eso? ¡Se amaban!

Harry iba a seguir insistiendo cuando vio que Hermione y Ron llegaban echando chispas. Ron rojo como el tono de su cabello, y Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas por la furia y mirada severa, como la que la profesora McGonagall solía poner cuando se metían en problemas.

—Hola—saludó Ginny tratando de verse indiferente ante el ambiente tenso que había entre las dos parejas. Saludó a la pareja con un beso a cada uno, e ignoró el hecho de que su marido no le quitaba el ojo a la castaña, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza y por qué peleaban.

—Hola—saludó Hermione sonriendo ligeramente, recibiendo el beso de la pelirroja sin mucho entusiasmo y comenzando a caminar hacia el andén 9 3/4.

Ginny y Ron intercambiaron miradas, pero él negó con la cabeza y siguió a su esposa, tomándola del codo con algo de rudeza y le susurró algo en el oído, que sólo incrementó el enojo de la castaña.

—¿Sabes por qué están peleando?—preguntó Harry siguiendo los pasos de la problemática pareja.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—¿Debería?

Harry imitó su gesto.

—Es tu hermano.

—Es tu mejor amiga.

Harry sonrió de manera genuina por primera vez en mucho tiempo con su esposa, y le dio un golpecito suave en su nariz, haciéndola sonreír también. Se prometió así mismo que por los chicos iban a tener las mejores vacaciones de Navidad. Se lo debía a sus hijos. Y ambos iban a estar de vacaciones. Bueno, Harry debía estar libre la mayoría del tiempo, pero libre al fin y al cabo.

—¡MAMÁ!—gritó Lily al vislumbrar a su madre—¡PADRE!—volvió a gritar, lanzándose a los brazos de Harry quien la recibió gustoso.

—Amor—respondió Harry con un abrazo efusivo y Ginny le besó la coronilla a su hija. —te eché tanto de menos, pequeña.

—Y yo a ti, papá.

—¡James!—exclamó Ginny.

—Madre—exclamó el chico sin tanto entusiasmo, pero alegre de ver a su madre. La abrazó, y le besó la frente con ternura, ya que estaba más alto que ella a su edad. —Lily, ¿podrías gritar un poco más alto y fuerte? En Escocia casi no te escucharon—dijo socarrón, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de sus padres y Lily le sacó la lengua.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Es adoptado, madre.

—Quisieras—dijo su madre.

—¡Tú eres adoptado!—dijo Lily—Eres el hijo bastardo de Sirius Black, por eso el nombre.

James rodó los ojos.

—Eres una tonta, hermanita.

—¡James!—lo reprendió Ginny—No llames tonta a tu hermana.

—¡Las fechas no cuadran!—dijo exasperándose un poco.

Harry vislumbró a Rose Weasley salir con Albus y Scorpius del tren. Hugo ya se encontraba con sus padres, y cuando Hermione vio a su hija casi corrió hacia ella, tomándola en brazos.

—Tío Ron—saludó Albus a Ron, y la familia Potter se acercó a ellos finalmente. Albus se despidió de Scorpius que no dejaba de mirar a Rose pero que por prudencia no se acercó más. Se fue con su padre quien lo esperaba pacientemente al otro lado del lugar. Harry vio que lo abrazó con fuerza y elegancia, midiéndose de no mostrar mucho afecto en público. Hermione miró a Draco y desvió la mirada con rapidez. Y Harry no pasó ese detalle desapercibido. Por supuesto que no. ¿Sería él la razón por la cuál ella lo estaba evitando?

—¿Los vemos en casa de mamá?—preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa resplandeciente rodeada de sus hijos. Hermione alzó la vista justo para ver ese retrato perfecto y feliz que eran los Potter. Se sintió miserable y llena de envidia por no sentirse así de satisfecha como ella lucia en su matrimonio. Incluso los había visto tomados de las manos al llegar a la estación.

¿Harry estaba tratando de recuperar su matrimonio?

Por primera vez, miró a Harry quien le devolvió la mirada con intensidad. Hermione sabía que ella lo había estado evitando, y con un muy buen propósito, es decir, ¡había descubierto que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él! Era mejor alejarse, fingir que todo iba bien en su matrimonio así él podía seguir con el suyo, que al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad. Era lo justo. Aparte, los niños nunca se los perdonarían, ¿eh?

—Sí, Ginny—dijo Ron al ver que su esposa no respondía, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado mosqueado con la ahora muy común actitud ausente de la castaña.

Rose se percató de la actitud de su madre, del malhumor mal disimulado de su padre y como el tío Harry miraba a su madre tratando de leerle la mente. Una escena muy común entre el Trío de Oro, pensaba ella.

—Los vemos ahí después de dejar las maletas —avisó la pelirroja, pasando su mano por la cintura de Albus y dándole un beso en la oreja que él se sacudió algo apenado porque sus primos lo vieran.

—Hermione tiene que ir al Ministerio, así que llegaremos tarde—anunció Ron, con las cejas fruncidas.

 _Ah_ , pensaron Ginny y Harry, _por eso peleaban._

—Te he dicho que pueden ir y en cuanto termine los alcanzo, Ronald.

—No voy a llegar sin ti—insistió.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Hugo mientras todos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.—Mamá ha dicho que no tardará, y la verdad es que me muero por ver a la abuela.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza con ternura. Su pequeño Hugo.

—Opino lo mismo que Hugo, papá—dijo Rose cariñosa, sabía que a su papá así se le ganaba.

—Puedo ir con Hermione y asegurarme de que no se tarde—propuso Harry por puro impulso y ganas de estar con la castaña. Necesitaba hablar con ella, preguntarle cosas...

—¡Excelente idea, papi!—celebró Lily desde el auto—¡Vámonos a ver abuelita! Hugo, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Hugo miró a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Miró a Rose, y le pidió disculpas con los ojos.

—Lo lamento, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Eres increíble, madre. No tienes que pedir disculpas por nada—le besó la mejilla y le susurró en el oído—Yo me encargo de que papá esté de buen humor.

—Entonces, no le digs nada aún—susurró de vuelta.

Rose rió nerviosamente.

Harry y Hermione vieron a sus respectivas familias irse en el auto de Harry, que era el más grande.

—¿Y bien?

Hermione miró de reojo a su acompañante.

—Al Ministerio.—dijo secamente, subiéndose al auto con desgana.

—De acuerdo.

Harry manejaba de manera diferente esa vez, con la lentitud que se le tenía permitida por las leyes de tránsito y viendo de reojo a la castaña de cuando en cuando. El ambiente entre ellos era tenso, casi podía romper ese momento con una navaja.

—Hermione...

—Me da gusto ver que te hayas reconciliado con Ginny.

Harry frunció las cejas, haciendo un gesto de confusión.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Los vi hoy. Se veían realmente felices, ¿sabes? Y creo que eso es bueno para los chicos.

—Hermione, no ha habido ninguna reconciliación.

La castaña se odió así misma al respirar de alivio cuando escuchó eso.

—Pero yo los vi...

—Y no lo voy a negar, pero lo hemos hecho por los chicos—explicó, mientras dirigía su mano a las manos de la castaña que estaban posadas en sus piernas.—Hemos quedado en que les daremos unas excelentes vacaciones, y que nuestros problemas o diferencias no tienen por qué afectarlos a ellos.

Hermione posó sus manos en la de Harry, suspirando de alivio al sentir ese contacto.

—Harry—susurró ella de manera casi inconsciente, cerrando los ojos y pegando un salto cuando sintió que el azabache le subía la falda y metía su mano entre sus piernas.—Harry—dijo ahora en tono asustado—¡Alguien puede vernos!

—Te he extrañado tanto, Hermione.

Hermione no lo soportó más.

—Dobla a la derecha.

Harry obedeció, viendo que se encontraban en un callejón y cuando puso el freno de mano, sintió a la castaña abalanzarse a sus labios.

—¿No teníamos que ir a la oficina?

Ella besó sus labios, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, e ignoró por completo la pregunta.

—Hermione, ¿no afecta en tu trabajo?

Pero ella no tenía en mente regresar a su trabajo.

Luna **HHr**


End file.
